


Нежелательное внимание

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Hiriden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriden/pseuds/Hiriden
Summary: Ревность в условиях межгалактических странствий.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Нежелательное внимание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках квиза.
> 
> Бета - [Rashiro](https://www.diary.ru/member/?606409)

Очередная планета, которую они посетили с дружественными визитом, кажется Лэнсу слишком ослепительно яркой, словно война прошла мимо нее. 

— Вау, — не сдерживается Ханк, не переставая таращиться в иллюминатор. 

— Даже при подлете видно, как красива эта планета, — сообщает Коран и ударяется в историю. Единственное, что заинтересовывает Лэнса, туземцы — один краше другого. Это заставляет воспрять духом, потому что на предыдущих визитах их встречали только старики, которые пытались флиртовать с Аллурой.

— ...ведите себя достойно, — Коран наконец-то заканчивает свое напутствие, поглядывая на Лэнса. 

— Достойно, — повторяет Кит и тоже прожигает его недоверчивым взглядом. 

— Эй, я все слышу! 

Лэнс продолжает дуться, даже когда их обступают встречающие. Коран не врал: местные девушки — просто отдых для глаз. Лэнс не упускает возможности улыбнуться одной, поправить ворот куртки и подмигнуть второй, но что-то не так. Никакой реакции. Лэнс начинает переживать, что, бороздя просторы космоса, он растерял хватку. А маска из жижи болотного цвета и запаха тины, которую он стоически продержал на лице двадцать минут, дала обратный эффект. Ощупывая лицо на предмет лишних наростов и прыщей, он оплакивает свою неотразимость, которая всегда тащила вверх самооценку. 

— Кит, — зовет Лэнс. Надо же понять, в чем дело, — на ощупь кожа такая же гладкая, без единого прыща. 

Кит не откликается, поэтому Лэнс поворачивается сам, и увиденное заставляет захлебнуться воздухом. Нужно запретить ему смущаться, потому что это слишком опасно для слабого сердца Лэнса. Причина — все внимание девушек было обращено на Кита. Они, не скрывая интереса, ловят каждое мимолетное движение, отчего он застывает и старается не шевелиться. Лэнс понимает их. Сам никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии любоваться крепкой, подтянутой фигурой и позволял больше — водить ладонью по телу и ощущать, как напрягаются мышцы. 

— Ки-и-и-т, — доверительно шепчет Лэнс, — лицо попроще. 

Тот не отвлекается, по-прежнему слушает приветственную речь вождя, и хмурится сильнее. Отлично, радуется Лэнс и не упускает из виду реакцию местных. 

— Надо будет поработать над твоими улыбками, — он задумчиво потирает подбородок, — а то всех красавиц распугаешь. 

Боковым зрением Лэнс замечает, как Кит сжимает зубы и кидает на него предостерегающий взгляд. Мечтательный флёр моментально слетает с девиц, которые наверняка нафантазировали свадьбу и выводок детей. 

Когда их наконец-то приглашают к столу, настроение Кита портится окончательно. Обходительные полуголые официанты получают односложные ответы, узнают о том, что Кит — наполовину галра, благодаря Лэнсу, и стараются больше без надобности не тревожить их. 

— Ты что-то выкинул? — в середине вечера Кит не выдерживает и подозрительно щурится. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, Маллет, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, раздумывая, как бы убраться отсюда на корабль. Кит проспорил ему массаж, который сейчас был бы неплох. 

— Ты слишком довольный. 

Лэнс фыркает и откидывается на спинку стула. Довольный, да? Ну, возможно.


End file.
